


Slices of Pleasure

by WaterPony256



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 17:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterPony256/pseuds/WaterPony256
Summary: Mike,Jeremy,and Fritz are all working a shift together one night. Jeremy says he has to go to the bathroom. However,when Mike checks the cameras,he finds something that he didn't want to find.Wanted to write something with the cinnamon roll Jeremy in it.





	Slices of Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Warning:This contains swearing,self harm, and suicide attempts. If these are a trigger to you,read at your own risk or don't read this.

It was like a normal night at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Jeremy and Mike were at their night shift. The only different thing is that they had Fritz there with them to help in case something went wrong. Usually,it was just Mike and Jeremy there. 

The animatronics hadn't become active yet, but Mike wasn't gonna let his guard down for one second around those things. He'd be damned if he did. Jeremy was just staring in the hall for when they come that way, and Fritz was steadily winding the music box for that creepy puppet.

After a while Jeremy excused himself to go to the bathroom. Little did they know, he wasn't even going in that direction. The closet with all of the cleaning supplies in there was his destination. A quiet place where no one hardly checked on the cameras. Here, he could do what he'd always wanted to do for some time.

He took a razor blade out of his shirt pocket. His wrist was the perfect place for it.

_SLICE,SLICE,SLICE_

As the crimson trails leaked out of the places where he cut, nothing but pleasure is what the guard felt. He had yet to slice where he means to. He prepared himself for the final slice that would end all of his misery in his life. 

 _"This is it. Just one slice and I'm free",_ he thought.

Slowly, he brought the blade down to his vein on his wrist.

~~~~

"What's that kid doin'?He should already be done by now",Mike asked out of annoyance for how long Jeremy was at the "bathroom". He started flipping through every camera to see if the boy was in the halls. Again, none of the animatronics were active. When the he switched to the camera in the closet, what he saw mortified him.

Jeremy was slicing his arm open, over and over. Mike watched frozen in place as he saw something he never wanted Jeremy to do. Then,when he saw Jeremy bring the razor blade down to his vein, Mike bolted for the closet that the boy was in.

He'd made it just before Jeremy had begun to cut there. Mike snatched the blade away,threw it on the floor, and hugged Jeremy. The young boy wasn't used to this. He'd never had Mike show him this much affection before. He knew he cared for him but still.

"Why,kid? Why do you want to end it this way?"

Jeremy couldn't find his voice,so all he could do was sob. Mike picked him up and carried him back to the office. Fritz saw the cuts and grabbed some bandages from a first aid kit they had laying around there. Mike whispered assuring words to the boy as Fritz carefully bandaged his wounds.

After being bandaged up, Jeremy finally broke down and explained how he was abused by his dad. All of the stories of what he did to Jeremy made Mike furious that he had to go through that. He also told them how his mom had died and how he has been depressed ever since. Mike and Fritz were heartbroken at how someone as sweet as him had been through all of that. He deserved better.

Mike then got an idea.

"Kid, do you live with your dad or by yourself?"

"I rent an apartment. So,I'm by myself."

"How about you come live with me where you don't have to be alone with this. I'll make sure you're never alone when you feel down."

"Thanks,I think I'd like that."

Mike hugged Jeremy again. The younger didn't want to let go. 

"Aw, come on guys. You're gonna make me cry", Fritz said jokingly.

They all laughed. That being a first in a while for Jeremy.


End file.
